


It's A Courtship

by Fannibalistic, Miryam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bentley sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blood Kink, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Car Sex, Elevator Sex, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Musical Instruments, Public Sex, Restaurants, Shower Sex, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Yes you read that right, art sex, harpsichord sex, theremin porn (yes really), yes we're making that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a snowstorm, Hannibal and Will get more than a little closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking The Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hannigram fic from us thanks to a very hot idea from Miryam ;) It rapidly went from VERY fluffy to VERY smutty ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)
> 
> [ As you can see, we're just trying to write Hannigram sex in all the places we can come up with, feel free to leave us your suggestions ;). Miryam]

"Will, this is for our own safety, I would not want to get involved in an accident." Hannibal pulled his car over at the side of the road. It had been a terrible day so far. Jack had called them both to a particularly gruesome crime scene and had been his usual pushy self. Hannibal had offered to give Will a ride home but since they'd left the snow hadn't stopped falling.

Will let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sure we could keep going doctor. I'd like to get home before dark. Get back to my dogs."

"I'm sure your dogs will be fine by themselves they are smart creatures. Let's stay here for a while and see if the weather improves." Hannibal switched off the engine and turned his head to look directly at Will, resisting the sudden overwhelming urge to kiss his pout away.

Will always found it to be a strange mix of comforting and unnerving when he felt Hannibal's eyes on him. He looked over. "Are we just going to sit here and play 'eye spy' all night doctor? Because all I can see right now is snow."

Hannibal smiled, he let Will get away with so much. "As you said, we can't see much with this snow, so instead of playing 'eye spy', we can stay here and talk like adults."

"I'm not in a very talkative mood doctor." He glanced at Hannibal again for a second and saw that he was smiling. Will sighed, feeling like he may've been a bit abrasive, rude even. "Alright. What would you like to talk about?"

"I will talk of whatever you feel like sharing with me. But first, would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" He inclined his head a little waiting for an answer.

"You brought hot chocolate? To a crime scene?" Will tried to hide a smile. "I suppose it's made from some kind of very exquisite, hard to find cocoa bean from the Himalayas?"

Hannibal smirked, "Not from the Himalayas, this one is from Colombia. I hope it pleases you." He gestured to the glove compartment. "There's a thermos in there, would you be so kind as to take it out?"

Will couldn't help smiling at Hannibal's comeback and realised that he smiled more around Hannibal than anyone else he knew. "Colombia, of course." He reached forward and took the thermos out of the glove compartment, passing it to Hannibal, their fingers touching for the briefest of moments.

Using the cap as a cup, Hannibal poured some of the strong, sweet smelling chocolate and handed it to Will.

There was something in the way Hannibal looked at him, there always had been, but he was harder to read than anyone else Will had ever known. "Thanks. It actually smells amazing doctor." And it really did. It was very hot but he blew on it and took a sip. "Mmmm...oh wow. I take it all back. Wherever this is from, I like it."

"I'm glad you do." It secretly brought him joy to see Will take pleasure from the most simple things. "I'll purchase some for you, so you can make it at home"

It was a kind gesture and Will appreciated it. "That'd be really nice, thanks. I'd love to have this at home."

"My pleasure." Hannibal hadn't taken a sip of chocolate yet, not wanting to be rude and drink directly from the thermos. As if reading his mind, Will offered him the cup to share. "Aren't you going to have some doctor? I don't like drinking alone." He smiled wryly.

Hannibal wouldn't normally share a cup but couldn't refuse it coming from Will. "Thank you William, you're very kind."

As Hannibal took a few sips of chocolate Will watched the curve of his lips around the rim of the cup. He'd noticed it before but that was just his job, Will told himself. Seeing the little things. He caught himself still staring and looked away, hoping the doctor hadn't seen him.

But Hannibal was a man who noticed everything. Handing the cup back to Will he decided it was a good time to talk about what had been in his mind for some time, "Tell me Will, how long has it been since you noticed you are attracted to me?"

Will's eyes widened, he coughed slightly despite not having a sip of hot chocolate in his mouth. "I....what do you mean doctor?" He looked in Hannibal's direction but not in his eyes, he couldn't meet them right now.

"I would like to know how long it has been since you noticed you are attracted to me." He repeated, looking at Will, searching for eye contact but not forcing it.

Will wanted to look up, meet the gaze he knew was there waiting for him, but still couldn't. Sighing, and holding on to the small cup to try and steady himself, he said simply, "For probably as long as you've known that I am. You're a very perceptive man, doctor Lecter."

"Being perceptive is my job, as well as yours, I'm sure you have noticed I'm attracted to you too."

Will laughed quietly, nervously. "I thought I may have been imagining it. I'm supposed to be able to get inside peoples head's...but you're different. Harder to read. So I figured I might be wrong."

"As you can see, you're not wrong." Hannibal took the cup from Will's hands. "May I hold your hand?"

Will looked at him, surprised, then broke into a shy smile, still hesitating before very slowly reaching out, and offering his hand palm up.

Hannibal took Will's hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. "You're beautiful Will."

Will laughed nervously again, not sure what to say. "I...don't really know how to respond to that doctor...but...thanks..."

Hannibal could see a soft blush in his cheeks and thought he looked even more beautiful. "Would you let me court you Will?"

"Court me? That's a very sweet, if not outdated concept doctor....but I don't date...I don't really know how to do that...not well anyway."

"I'm a very old fashioned man Will. I know you don't date but it would give me great pleasure if you try."

"I...could definitely try. I'd like to try."

"And I'll do my best to make you happy."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." He held Hannibal's hand a little tighter.

Hannibal edged closer to him and kissed his cheekbone, right where he was blushing. Will closed his eyes as Hannibal touched the side of his head, bringing him closer, then finally kissed his lips. Will leaned in. It felt kind of perfect, being kissed so tenderly. "Hannibal..." he murmured into the kiss. This was good, Hannibal was good. He reached up and put a hand on Hannibal's neck, the other on his coat pulling him closer.

Savouring all the soft noises Will made, Hannibal ran a hand through his dark curls.

This was going faster than Will would have expected, but he didn't want to stop. He started to ease Hannibal's coat off his shoulders, hoping he didn't want to stop now either.

"Will, if we continue this I don't think I will be able to hold back."

"I don't want you to." Will slipped off his own jacket and pulled his sweater over his head, leaving just a t-shirt now between Hannibal and his own bare chest.

A hunger pooled down in Hannibal's stomach as he watched Will undress. "I suppose being old fashioned is not one of your strong points." He smirked, kissing Will again and grasping the fabric of his t-shirt.

Will laughed lightly, relaxing even more, enjoying himself. "I could say the same about you doctor. But we've known each other a few months...so....this is still a pretty slow moving relationship by most people's standards."

"Let's say no more then." Hannibal looked at the backseat, then back at Will. "Perhaps the backseat will be more suitable for our next activities."

Will raised his eyebrows, smiling seductively, "And what if someone drives along, wants to help the stranded passengers in this car?"

Hannibal turned and slid his body between the front seats and climbed into the back of the car. "I suppose that's a risk we will have to take." He said, smirking from the backseat.

Shaking his head slightly, both surprised and amused, Will followed, moving into the back and settling beside him. "It's a lot more roomy back here than I thought it would be."

"Yes, it is." Hannnibal took off Will's t-shirt, letting his eyes wander over the smooth chest and muscular arms in front of him. "Come here..." he pointed to his lap, "...facing me. Take my tie off, please."

He'd surprised Will again. "You want me to....sit on your lap?" Hannibal just looked back at him with a placid expression. "You're very forward for an old fashioned man, doctor." He straddled Hannibal, their crotches pressing together, as he undid the tie and took off his shirt.

"I said I was old fashioned, I never said I was a saint." His hands were all over Will's chest, pressing at the right spots, ghosting over his nipples, already sensitive and hard from the cold.

"Not a saint...hmmm...well I'm not as introverted as people think I am either."

"I figured that out on the day you opened your door wearing boxers and a t shirt."

"Oh you thought that was a come on? I'm just absent minded doctor."

"No, that wasn't a come on, but you're not as absent minded as you like people to believe." he stroked Will's thighs, looking at him intensely. "Touch me."

Will was getting breathless, Hannibal was so calm, so in control and it was turning him on. He leaned in kissing Hannibal's neck and running both hands up the sides of his body, then twirling fingers in his silver chest hair.

"Take off your pants, I want to see all of you." Hannibal put a hand on Will's zipper, feeling how hard he was already.

Turned on even further, Will slipped his pants down pulling them off, then leaned close again, whispering "Not fair doctor...I want to see you too."

"Well dear William, you'll have to take my pants off as well."

Will pulled on his zipper as Hannibal raised his hips, letting him pull the pants off. Will was pleased to see how hard he'd made Hannibal too.

"We won't be needing these." Hannibal dragged off Will's underwear, then his own, and embraced his damp body, moving hands all over his back and kissing his shoulders.

Will couldn't feel the cold despite being completely naked now, he was sweating from the exertion and arousal. He moved sideways to lay back on the seat, pulling Hannibal on top of him, wrapping both legs around his waist, needing more friction.

Hannibal took both their erections in his hands, stroking them. Will was lost in the sensation of their skin together, wanting to watch them both come in Hannibal's strong hands.

Hannibal let go, stopped stroking, to bury his face in Will's neck, breathing him in, his scent sweet and earthy. He kissed down Will's body, leaving a little bite on his hip and taking Will into his mouth, just to taste him.

"I have nothing we can use as lubricant here. I'll try something but you'll have to tell me if I'm hurting you....open your legs for me." He sucked at his fingers, coating them with saliva then slowly moved one inside Will.

Will arched his back, gasping as Hannibal pushed one finger in, feeling him move it around gently, looking in his eyes to gauge how it felt. "Another....put another one in."

Hannibal eased in a second finger, moving them both for a few moments before introducing a third, looking for that spot he knew would bring Will so much pleasure.

Grabbing Hannibal's neck, holding on and clawing at the seat underneath him with the other hand, Will's breaths were fast and shallow. "Ha...Hannibal...uhhh...."

Not wanting to wait a second more, Hannibal pulled his fingers back out slowly.

Will pushed himself up to sit. "Wait..." he said breathlessly, "Let me." He leaned forward, putting his mouth on the head of Hannibal's cock, letting saliva slide from his mouth. Looking in him the eyes once more he took more of Hannibal in his mouth, sucking and moving his wet lips up and down slowly, pushing him to the edge of arousal and coating him, so he'd be slicker as he pushed inside. Will laid back on the seat again. "I'm ready."

Hannibal bent down to kiss Will's forehead then his lips. "Will, remember I need you to tell me if I'm hurting you."

The kisses were comforting, Will knew what was coming was going to hurt, but it would be worth it. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Hannibal inside him.

He pushed slowly at first and it felt good for Will, as he went deeper though Will could feel it start to really burn, and he opened his legs wider, making Hannibal stop for a moment letting him adjust to the invasion. Putting his elbows either side of Will's shoulders, he looked directly into his eyes. "I will not move till you tell me it's ok to do it."

Will reached a hand up and stroked his face, nodding. "Ok....move.." Feeling the weight of Hannibal's body, his chest so close was as reassuring as his words.

Hannibal started to move slowly in and out again, loving the sounds their bodies made together. The air was thick with the smell of sex and the decadent aroma of chocolate. "You smell so good, I want to consume you."

Will was sore but the friction was incredible. "Then consume me. Take everything."

To Hannibal, those words were like music, the most beautiful symphony he'd ever heard. He thrust harder, desperate to find release, desperate to hear Will cry in ecstasy. "I want to hear you moan my name Will." He took hold of Will's erection again, stroking it. "Tell me that you're mine."

"Ha...Hannibal....oh God...Hannibal..." He moaned easily, overcome with euphoria, biting his lip with the pain and pleasure Hannibal was giving him. "Make me come....I'm yours now...make me come."

Hannibal took hold of Will's hips changing the angle of their bodies, thrusting directly into his prostate, harder. "Let go Will."

Will grabbed onto Hannibal's neck again, and moaned louder than he'd ever heard himself, feeling like he might pass out. He came in Hannibal's hand and on his chest, still feeling him thrusting far inside.

Will's moan of ecstasy triggered Hannibal's orgasm, he came uttering Will's name, and Will felt it, so hot, like an ocean rushing inside him.

Resting his head on Will's chest Hannibal smiled a truly content smile. "I still want to court you," he said breathlessly.

Will looked up at him, breathless and sore, but smiling too. "Good....but I'm not a cheap date you know...I still want to be wined and dined."

"Of course, Will. You can expect flowers too." Hannibal grinned and traced circles on Will's chest with his fingertips.

Enjoying the sensation of Hannibal's fingers on his skin, Will chuckled softly. "Flowers won't be necessary....but I'm looking forward to more of that hot chocolate."

"You'll have all the chocolate you want and I must insist on the flowers, I will not accept no for an answer." He pulled out gently, slowly, from Will, missing the feeling of his warm body already, and lay down beside him on the seat.

He watched the curl of Will's eyelashes as he blinked and reached out to touch them, prompting Will to close his eyes. Hannibal kissed his eyelids softly.

Will wasn't used to such gentle touches. He felt special and loved as Hannibal kissed his eyes. When he opened them again Hannibal was smiling back at him, his silver blonde hair ruffled and untidy. Will draped an arm over his body and pulled him even closer. "Then my answer is yes. To all of it."

 


	2. A Feast For The Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their first date, Hannibal makes sure there's more than just food on the menu for Will ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so happy with the response to chapter 1! There were some requests for a sequel ( and I had an idea forming for one) so we've written another chapter :)  
> Hope you guys like this one too :)
> 
>  
> 
> [ I loved the idea for this chapter since Fannibalistic told me about it, it's so naughty and hot, she deserves like 1000 Hannigram points for this. Miryam ]

Hannibal dialed Will's number, surprised that he felt a little nervous, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him after their encounter in his car a couple of days ago.

Will was feeding his dogs when he heard the phone ring. The caller id said 'Dr. Lecter'. _I should change it to 'Hannibal',_ he thought to himself. He'd been hoping this call would come.

"Hello doctor."

"Hello Will, I hope you're well. I was hoping you would allow me the pleasure of your company tonight. There's a restaurant that I'm dying to take you to."

"A restaurant?" Will didn't like restaurants that much since it required being around lots of people but with Hannibal's calm presence he didn't feel like it would be as much of a problem for him as usual. "Ok. What time should I expect you here?" He didn't ask if they should meet there, after all he'd warned Hannibal that he wasn't a cheap date.

"I will pick you up at seven, is that ok?" Hannibal could hear some tension in Will's voice, and he knew why. "The restaurant I have in mind will not be crowded, so you needn't worry Will."

Will smiled. "Ok, I'll see you at seven." He hung up the phone and looked at the clock. 5.30 pm. He thought he should start to get ready. In his bathroom there was a basket of bath soap, shampoo and body lotion Alana had given him last year for his birthday, "It smells divine," she'd said. He guessed this was a good time to use it. The shampoo smelled fresh and a little sweet, when he opened it, and he discovered after the shower that the scent clung to his body. He decided to shave, but this time didn't use any aftershave since Hannibal clearly disliked the smell of it. Looking at his face in the mirror he was surprised by how young he looked, so different. Opening his closet he found some decent clothes to wear, dark grey pants and blazer with a blue shirt. Then he stood in his hallway, trying not to feel so nervous about this first date.

Hannibal also started to get ready right after they hung up, as he did he imagined what Will was doing. How his toned body looked under the flowing water of a shower and what he was geting dressed in. It fuelled the anticipation for what he had planned for Will this evening. He picked out a dark blue suit and paisely tie, applied his most aromatic aftershave and left to pick him up.

It was a long drive to Wolf Trap, and all Hannibal could think about was Will. He was looking forward to seeing his handsome face again. When he pulled up outside Will's house, he could hear the dogs barking already, getting louder as he got to the door and knocked.

When Will opened the door Hannibal was taken aback by how attractive he looked. Clean shaven, smartly dressed and so alluring. " Hello Will. You look delectable this evening."

Will felt himself blushing. "Thank you, you look really well too. Should we go _?" 'Really well?' Really smooth Graham, well done._

Hannibal grinned back at him, enjoying the way he looked as he blushed. "Thank you William." He knew what Will was trying to say. "Yes we should leave now, I've made reservations." They walked across the snow to Hannibal's Bentley. "I will be wining and dining you tonight, as you said you wanted."

Will couldn't help smiling, remembering his words to Hannibal as they'd layed next to each other, naked on the back seat of this very car. "Good."

The long drive seemed to pass by quickly, talking and listening to the relaxing classical music playing on the car stereo.

When they parked outside the small restaurant Hannibal turned, leaning in to steal a kiss, soft and gentle. "Here we are, I hope you like the place. The food is exquisite."

The kiss took Will by surprise but he welcomed it, not knowing just how much he needed Hannibal's touch until he felt it. "I'm sure I will." He trusted the doctor's exceptionally good taste in food.

They made their way into the restaurant and Hannibal was greeted warmly by the maitre'd, as he'd been here before, and seated at a table he'd requested, a little out of the way from other diners. More private and intimate.

Will was happy with the secluded seats, and there were only a handful of other customers there that night. "Nice table. I appreciate the intimacy."

Hannibal nodded and pulled out Will's chair for him, making him smile at the gallant gesture. "I thought that you would." He wanted Will to feel at ease and this privacy also suited what he had in mind, what he'd been wanting to do with him.

A waiter handed them menus and told them what today's specials were. They ordered and another waiter arrived with wine, an expensive Cabernet Sauvignon that Hannibal had reserved for them.

"How was your day?" Will sipped his wine, savouring the deep flavour.

"Very productive, thank you. And how was yours? Jack isn't working you too hard I hope?"

"Not too much. No new cases and the Ripper hasn't killed anyone recently, so at least I've been able to sleep without nightmares."

"I'm pleased that you're sleeping well." He smiled and took a sip of wine "And may I say that you look even more alluring than usual, clean shaven. It suits you Will."

"Thank you Hannibal but I think I look like a child."

"You look younger yes," he paused, leaning closer across the table. "But still the same strong, beautiful man."

"You never grow tired of making me blush."

"I will never grow tired of that."

The first course arrived and Hannibal could see how much Will was enjoying it. "This is to your satisfaction Will?"

"It certainly is, it's delicious."

When they'd finished and the waiter took their plates away, Hannibal couldn't help himself any longer. He slipped off one shoe and nudged Will's foot gently under the table, then rubbed his ankle a little with his toes, watching for a reaction.

Will's eyes widened in alarm. "Hannibal... what are you doing?"

Smirking, Hannibal replied, "I'm merely adding to the pleasure of the food." He moved his foot up a little, but not too far. Not yet. He was going to make this pleasure last all night.

"Adding to the...?....what if someone notices?" Will was nervous now but couldn't deny that he loved the sensation.

"No one will notice William, I picked this table for a reason." He couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I see you're enjoying it despite your hesitation."

"It feels nice....really nice." And it did, but he was worried that Hannibal would do something else, take it further.

"Good." Hannibal rubbed a little higher, almost to Will's knees, then when the waiter brought the second course he moved his foot away, for now, he wanted to leave Will wanting more. "That scent you're wearing is intoxicating. Not your usual fragrance with the ship on the bottle."

"Thank you....it's uhh..." he started hesitantly "...it's something Alana gave me" He hoped Hannibal wouldn't take offence that he was wearing something a past love interest had given him.

"Alana has impeccable taste." He smiled to reassure Will that he wasn't offended. "After all, she picked you as a friend and potentially more."

Relieved, Will reached across the table and took Hannibal's hand stroking it gently with his thumb, surprising Hannibal with the affection. He intertwined his fingers with Will's and smiled back at him. "When were together in my car, I wanted to hear that you were mine. You said you were in your most intimate moment, at your most vulnerable. So I know it to be true. And I am yours William."

Will was about to say something when the waiter interrupted the moment, asking if they wanted dessert. After glancing briefly at the menu Will replied, "Triple chocolate cake with cherries, please."

"Excellent choice Will." He looked up at the waiter, "I will have the same, thank you." As the man walked away Hannibal put his foot on Will's ankle again, stroking, working his way up slowly till he reached his knee this time. Will raised an eyebrow.

"I've been planning a very special dessert for you."

"I'm sure the cake will be just fine." There was a hint of worry in Will's voice.

"I don't want you to feel anxious Will. What I have in mind will accompany the cake perfectly." Hannibal nudged Will's knees slightly with his foot and whispered, "Open your legs for me."

Will started to sweat at the request but opened his legs a little. "Careful." He said, not really sure what he meant by the word.

"I will be. No one will know, I promise you." Hannibal ran his foot along the inside of Will's thigh slowly, till he reached his crotch and started stroking it, rubbing with his toes, wanting to watch Will get aroused.

Feeling himself getting hard, Will suppressed the urge to moan, taking a deep breath instead. "I'm not... so sure I can.. do this here..."

"You can. You're safe with me Will. I want to make you feel good." He was getting turned on watching Will try and keep his arousal under control, feeling him get hard under his toes. He rubbed a little harder, moving around, exploring. Will grasped Hannibal's hand tighter, a very soft moan escaped his lips "Hmm....Hannibal."

The waiter arrived moments later with the cake, Hannibal thanked him , all the while rubbing Will, unseen under the table. He stopped suddenly, leaving Will both relieved and disappointed, but then got up and sat next him, putting a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his erection. With his other hand he picked up a fork and started eating his cake. "Tell me...how does it taste Will?"

"It's... really good.." Will almost whispered, "The chocolate...it's so soft."

"It is, yes..." Hannibal picked up chocolate and a cherry with his fork and put it to Will's lips, and started stroking his crotch with the back of his hand, feeling the subtle movement as Will tried to stop his hips from thrusting. Will opened his mouth taking the cake onto his tongue and closing his eyes, the taste of the chocolate and cherries mixed with the pleasure Hannibal was giving him was almost too much. Opening his eyes again he saw the doctor watching him, sensing how aroused he was and how much he was enjoying this. Will moved closer and kissed him, so he could taste the cake on his lips.

The kiss was incredible. "You taste like decadence Will." Hannibal unzipped Will's pants slowly, looking in his eyes. "Tell me more about the dessert..the flavour...the texture."

Will licked his lips. "I feel the chocolate in my mouth, melting. The cherries are...so juicy...I wonder how it would taste mixing it with your taste."

Hannibal loved to hear him speak this way, so eloquent yet debauched."It would taste like heaven." The fabric of Will's grey boxers felt damp against his hand, he pulled on the waistband , freeing his erection under the table, and started stroking. He took another bit of cake and kissed Will again.

Will moaned slowly into the kiss and bit Hannibal's lip drawing a tiny drop of blood, giving him a moment of pain in all the pleasure, heightening his senses further.

"Tell me what you taste now Will...the chocolate and my blood...is it bittersweet?"

"It's sharp and sweet at the same time...." Will gasped, " hmm... I could... get addicted to this." He tried to seem less obvious about what they were doing but it was getting more and more difficult to hide.

"I want you to consume me...take another bite Will. Taste me again."

Will closed his eyes and bit Hannibal's lip again, abusing the same spot as before. This time a few drops of blood landed on his lips. He pulled back a little, letting Hannibal see him lick them slowly away, feeling them burning his tongue, sure that he would explode from the pleasure. Watching it happen was the most arousing thing Hannibal had ever experienced. Close to the edge, his desire overflowing, he leaned in and kissed Will again, tasting his own blood, with the chocolate and the unique taste of Will. He began stroking Will harder, so close to coming himself. "Moan again...louder...no one will hear you...only me....I want you to come for me...and I will let go too."

Will gave in, bucking his hips, and coming in Hannibal's hand, moaning louder than before into their kiss. Tasting him, consuming him. Feeling like he would faint from the euphoria he held on to Hannibal, grasping him with one hand, the other holding on to the table in front of them. He inhaled deeply, needing to breathe the same air as Hannibal, noticing his distinct scent and wanting to be enveloped in it.

Hearing Will moan, feeling him come, hot in his hand pushed Hannibal over the edge. As Will embraced him, he came in his tailored pants, drenched in his own desire. And he didn't care because it felt incredible. "Will...." he smiled breathlessly.

"Yes?" Will tried to regain his breath.

"You are the finest dessert I have ever had the pleasure of sampling." Hannibal tucked him back into his boxers and zipped his pants back up, kissing him again, then wiped his own hand clean with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I could say the same about you." Will kissed his chin and neck, breathing him in once more. He'd always wondered why Hannibal kept smelling him but now, though he knew that he didn't possess the same extraordinary sense of smell, he was beginning to see the attraction.

"Would you like to finish your cake and perhaps return to my home?" Hannibal reached up and ran a hand through Will's hair. "I need to...take a shower or bath after that 'dessert'. Perhaps you would care to join me?"

"I feel like jello, I'm not sure I can walk to the car and I certainly couldn't care less about the cake now. " Will smirked "But I will definitely join you."

"It's good to hear that I have made you weak at the knees. Let's leave the cake then, I'm not hungry for it anymore either, not now that I have you." He stood up, his suit jacket hiding any stain on his pants, and offered Will his hand. "I will hold you steady til we get to the car."

 


	3. If Music Be The Food Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the restaurant, the passion shows no signs of slowing down ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a gap since the last chapter but I'm kinda slow with my editing after me  
> and Miryam have written together. 
> 
> The title is taken from Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, where Osrino is courting (yes, courting!) Countess Olivia and he makes a comparison between appetite for love and for food. It just seemed appropriate for Hannibal and Will ;)
> 
> [ What can I say?, we seem to have a bit of a food kink ;)  
> Miryam]

The drive from the restaurant to Hannibal's home was short but seemed like forever. He couldn't wait to have Will again. By the time they arrived, Hannibal almost carried him inside. "Let's take that shower."

Will smirked back at him, "You're very eager doctor....do you want me again that much, so soon?" He moved closer and trailed a finger slowly across Hannibal's lips, down his neck and chest all the way down to his waistband, leaving his hand there.

Hannibal kissed him. "If I could, I would have you in my bedroom chained to the bed all the time."

Will's breath caught in his throat. " Sounds good...I could be persuaded....maybe..."

Hannibal took his hand and led him upstairs to the ensuite bathroom. Passing through his bedroom, seeing the deep blue sheets on the bed, he almost changed his mind about the shower and threw Will on the bed instead. He wanted to see how Will's beautiful eyes, laced with hues of blue and green, would look being near the blue of the sheets.

Will started to undress in the bathroom, he wanted to watch Hannibal take his clothes off too. Hannibal could almost feel his pupils dilating as more of Will's beautiful body was revealed. He took off his tie and slowly undressed, while looking Will in the eyes. He wasn't shy by any means, putting on a show, and Will was the only one in the audience.

His body was as stunning as Will remembered it from the car that day in the snow, and he wanted to touch it. All of it. He pulled his boxers down, already getting hard again, and walked towards Hannibal who opened his arms, taking hold of Will and kissing him passionately. They stepped into the shower, the water cascading down upon them, the temperature was perfect. Another kiss and Will opened his mouth this time to let Hannibal's tongue inside. Taking a breath, he pulled away slightly. "Can you still taste the cherries...and the chocolate...? Am I still decadent?"

"You don't need cherries or chocolate to taste decadent William, all of you is pure decadence. From your curls," he kissed the top of Will's head, "..to your lips.." kissed his mouth and throat, "to your neck" he turned Will around "to your back..." he breathed over his back, kissing, then whispering over his skin, "...all of you William."

Will leaned with his hands on the shower wall, letting Hannibal's beautiful words wash over him like the water. "No one's ever spoken to me the way you do...you make me feel like a work of art."

"I'm glad no one else has, you're a delicacy Will, and I'm incredibly lucky to be the only one that can taste you." He held Will again, chest touching his back and rested his head Will's shoulder.

Will put his arms over Hannibal's, feeling so safe and loved. "I could stay like this forever."

"I'll give you everything you want if you stay with me forever." Hannibal kissed his shoulder, biting the soft flesh just a little. Even the sensation of his teeth on Will's skin was comforting in its possessiveness. Will breathed in deeply, still able to smell his distinct aftershave. "I'll stay with you til the end of time...and after." They stood like that, the shower raining down them, til Will gently broke from his embrace, moving him against the wall, wanting to see his face again. Then he dropped to his knees in front of Hannibal kissed the head of his erection and opened his mouth taking him inside, surprising the doctor. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the cold tiles and moaned softly, "Will...hmm.....Will..."

Will liked to hear Hannibal say his name. He wanted to make him feel good, like Hannibal had done so expertly for him in the restaurant earlier. Will looked up at him, sucked slowly, purposefully, and reached up to stroke his stomach, feeling the slight curve that it made under his fingertips.

Hannibal opened his eyes and saw Will looking up. He managed to smile and buried his hand in Will's ebony curls. "Hmm... Will... your lips are so soft."

Will sucked slower, curving his lips differently so Hannibal could really feel how soft they were, never taking his eyes off him.

"Hmmm" Hannibal could feel his orgasm gathering in his stomach and tried hard not to thrust his hips "Will... William... I'm..." he licked his lips, "...I'm close.."

Will slid his mouth away, and spoke so close Hannibal could feel the words vibrate through his cock, "I know...come for me..." He took hold of his own erection and started to stroke himself, "...come with me...like we did earlier..." he slid his lips over Hannibal's skin again and sucked a little harder and faster, still looking him in the eyes.

Hannibal felt his whole body tremble and within seconds he came, the heat of him filling Will's mouth. Will let it gather for a moment before he swallowed. He only needed to stroke himself a little more before he came onto the shower floor, the fluid rolling away down the drain with the water. Bent over, breathless he looked up at Hannibal, smiling. "You were right...it did taste like heaven."

Hannibal smiled too, sliding down next to Will and kissing him, tasting himself. He stood up, offering Will his hand for the second time that night. They stepped out and he wrapped Will in a big soft towel. "Here, my love" Hannibal's eyes widened, surprised at his own words.

Will just raised an eyebrow and smiled, then kissed him. "Call me that again."

"My love..." Hannibal smiled contentedly and walked through to his bedroom gesturing for Will to follow. "I would offer clothes but I think this is more appropriate." Hannibal handed him one of his robes, a deep blue one, just like the sheets, and put on a deep red one. "Since we didn't finish our dessert earlier, let me get something from the kitchen."

"Ok, " Will smiled, enjoying how the the expensive fabric of the robe felt on his skin. "Sounds good." He caught Hannibal's hand as he turned to leave and kissed him again. "Don't be too long."

"Of course not, my love." He went down to the kitchen to retrieve some strawberries covered in chocolate he'd prepared earlier, also picking up two glasses and a bottle of pink bubbly wine.

Will walked around the large room after he left. The art on the walls and sculptures on stands were as exquisite as in the other rooms of Dr Lecter's home. His eyes fell on what he thought was some kind of musical instrument near the bed. He stood in front of it wondering how it was played, as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Hannibal walked back in and saw him looking at the theremin with a puzzled expression on his face. He put the strawberries and wine next to the bed. "I see you found my theremin Will, would you like to play it?"

"Theremin? Uh...yeah I'd love to but...I have no idea how."

"I can show you, come sit with me." He moved the theremin closer to the bed and the table with the dessert and sat, opening his legs for Will to sit between them.

Smiling again, Will sat on the seat, comfortably ensconsed between Hannibal's strong thighs. "I'm not sure I'll be a very good student, doctor."

"I'm a good teacher." He took Will's hand and raised it, showing him how the sounds were made. Will was enthralled.

"It's a beautiful sound...almost etherial...I didn't expect that." He leaned back into Hannibal, enjoying the experience of the music and the closeness of his body.

"You're a natural Will." Hannibal let go of his hand so he could play by himself, holding him and kissing his neck.

"Well...you're definitely a good teacher." Will kept playing, his senses enhanced by the kiss on his neck and strong arms around him, along with the music. "Kiss me again," he whispered.

Hannibal kissed him again, and again, taking the opportunity to smell him, the fevered sweetness of encephalitis still emanating from his skin. He took a strawberry and touched Will's lips with it, inviting him to take a bite.

"Hmmm..." Will took the strawberry into his mouth, leaning his head back to kiss Hannibal who licked the red coloured strawberry juice from his lips. "You taste even sweeter than usual." Hannibal let his hand wander down Will's body, slipping it inside his robe, lightly touching his chest then his stomach.

"It's difficult to concentrate...when you're touching me like that doctor."

"I'm sure you can do it, I have huge faith in you Will." He smirked and moved his hand lower, across Will's hips and down, between his legs, illiciting a moan from the younger man, who stopped playing completely.

Hannibal couldn't wait any longer, moving so that Will stood up with him, he pushed him gently down onto the bed and opened his robe to see him. The deep blue color of the sheets surrounded his body like an ocean, bringing out the blue of his eyes. Laid out on the bed, robe open, bare and exposed, Will had never felt so alive. Hannibal moved over him, looking intently into those oceanic eyes. "You're a work of art Will and you're mine to see and worship. You carry the snow and the aroma of the forest next to your house with you." He closed his eyes for a moment and could see Will, walking his dogs in that same forest, smiling.

"Hannibal..." Will looked back at him, lost for words.

Hannibal reached out and dipped two of his fingers in one of the wine glasses on the table, letting a few drops fall on Will's chest, near his nipples.Will shivered slightly, aroused by the cold liquid on his skin. Hannibal kissed the drops away and started to leave a trail of wine with his fingers down Will's chest and stomach.

"Hmm...." he hummed softly and arched his back under the touch of lips and fingers.

Hannibal took hold of Will's hips with both hands, kissing more wine away, grazing his teeth across the soft skin.

"God..uhh.. Hannibal..." Will reached down, put a hand on his head, running his fingers through the silver blonde hair that was falling onto the doctors forehead.

"Do you want me to keep going, my love?"

"Yes..." Will managed breathlessly "..don't stop..."

Reaching out again, Hannibal picked up the plate with the strawberries. He took one and bit into it, letting the juices fall from his lips and land on Will's hip. He kissed the drops away as he'd done with the wine. "Do you like this?"

"Mmm...yes...yes...It's good.." Will stroked Hannibal's hair again and closed his eyes, then ran his other hand over his own hard nipples, getting lost in arousal.

"Good things come to those who wait, William." Moving Will's hands away, Hannibal bit into another strawberry, then slowly rubbed it over his nipple.

"Uhh...Jesus..." Will arched his back again involuntarily, "..Ha..Hannibal..." He was getting harder by the second.

Hannibal took Will's nipples in his mouth, teasing them with his teeth. He picked another strawberry and bit into it. The strawberry wasn't that cold anymore but still colder than Will's skin, he stroked it along Will's erection, loving the way he shivered in response. "Can you feel that Will? The texture of the fruit...and the melting chocolate? "

"Yes....I..feel it..."

Hannibal enveloped Will's cock with his lips and tongue, alternating between the coldness of the strawberry and the warmth of his mouth making Will squirm on the bed, clawing at the sheet underneath. The sensation was sublime. "Mnnnm Hannibal....Hannibal please...."

Hannibal licked one more time from tip to shaft, enjoying the last taste of chocolate, then looked up at Will. S _o beautiful._ "William... I want to feel you inside me."

Will looked at him, surprised but so pleased. He wanted to know what it felt like to be inside Hannibal, feel him tight around his cock. Breathlessly he nodded, "I want that too..." After what Hannibal just did to him he was so hard and wet now, he needed release soon. He grabbed the older man by his robe and pulled him forwards, slipping off his own robe and straddling him. "Where do you keep your...uh...."

"First drawer next to the bed."

Will moved swiftly to get the small tube from the drawer, not wanting to wait much longer. As Hannibal watched he coated his now painfully hard erection, then moved over him. "I can't wait any longer to have you...ok?"

"Ok..." Hannibal tried to relax, knowing it would hurt, but couldn't deny Will the pleasure that he had allowed him in the Bentley a few days ago. He wrapped his legs around Will's hips and put both hands on his shoulders. Will liked having him hold on so tightly, like an anchor, as if Hannibal needed him as much as he needed Hannibal. He positioned himself and pushed the head of his cock inside slowly, watching his face to gauge how it felt. Hannibal inhaled deeply closing then opening his eyes again.

Will wanted to be as gentle as Hannibal had been with him the other day, so he waited a moment. "Hannibal...?"

Seeing the concern in his face, the doctor smiled to reassure him, "It's ok my love, you can move."

Will nodded. "I don't want to hurt you, tell me to stop if you need to." He pushed in a little further, feeling Hannibal's legs widen around him, then started very slowly thrusting, the lube and his own pre come letting him slide easier than he thought.

After a while Hannibal started thrusting his hips, meeting Will's rhythm. It was heaven feeling Will inside him, his eyes a deeper shade of blue now, darkened with lust. Will wanted to keep going but needed to let go so badly. He thrust deeper and hit the spot that Hannibal needed, making him moan loadly, watching his expression as he did.

"Do it... again." He managed, breathlessly, his accent stronger, heavier, from desire and need. He was desperate to come.

Will thrust again because Hannibal wanted it, then once more, harder, biting his own lip hard trying not to come yet.

Hannibal shuddered and came, moaning Will's name, nails digging in his skin, leaving tiny marks on his shoulders. "I love you." The words left his lips before he could stop himself from saying them. He was worried now that Will might think it too soon to say.

Will heard the whispered words as he was lost in euphoria. Will let go inside him, every atom of his body reverberating with pleasure. Panting he put his head on Hannibal's chest. "I...love you too...." He'd never said that to anyone before and it felt good. Really good.

Hannibal embraced him tightly and kissed his temple, feeling their hearts beat against each other.

Will held onto to him taking in his scent again, then slowly pulled out and lay next to him on the bed. He draped an arm over his body, holding him so close. "I'm...looking forward to spending the night with you...in your arms, in your bed. Where I belong."

"I wouldn't accept any other option my love."

Will couldn't help smiling again. "I think we're officially courting now doctor. Maybe I'm not as bad at this dating thing as I thought I was." He pulled a sheet over them both, holding Hannibal close again.

 


	4. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal get stuck in an elevator...how will they pass the time? ;)

Hannibal stood in the morgue at FBI headquarters, listening to Beverly Katz and her colleagues Price and Zeller bicker amusingly over a body. But it was Will he paying most attention to. Now they were officially courting and he'd felt Will's skin on his so many times, Hannibal was finding it difficult to concentrate around him. "Excellent point Will." He said in response to an observation Will had made.

Will adjusted his glasses and mumbled a, "Thank you Dr. Lecter." He felt like it was rude to mumble but he was incredibly tired, it had been a long few days.

Usually, Hannibal liked the way Will adjusted his glasses, but today he looked so worn and world weary. Hannibal was a little concerned. "Perhaps we've all done enough for today." He said to Jack, who nodded reluctantly. "Will, can I offer you a ride home?"

Will nodded, relieved that he'd discreetly stepped in. He really didn't want to drive all the way back to Wolf Trap on his own. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said over his shoulder and walked out of the morgue towards the elevator with Hannibal. As they walked, Hannibal resisted the urge to put his arm around Will because he looked so tired. The elevator door opened and they walked in. "You're letting Jack work you too hard."

Will smiled a tired smile. "I know." He leaned close and put his head on Hannibal's shoulder, not just because he was tired but because he wanted the intimacy, the closeness.

Hannibal couldn't help smiling, it made his heart soar. He put his hand on Will's back. "You need to have some boundaries Will. You have to give that beautiful, complex mind of yours a rest at some point."

"I can't rest doctor," Will sighed heavily, "People are being murdered everyday and I need to catch those killers." The hand on his back felt like an anchor.

"Well if I can't convince you to slow down, at least let me help you relax this evening. Come home with me William, don't sleep in Wolf Trap tonight."

Will raised his head from Hannibal's shoulder and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'll just need to call Alana and see if she can take care of my dogs. Are you cooking dinner?"

"I will only cook tonight if you assist me." Hannibal smiled down at him. "The culinary arts can be very relaxing, it might do you good."

"Take out it is then." Will smirked and stole a kiss from Hannibal's soft lips.

He smiled into the kiss. "I will only accept freshly prepared food in my kitchen William." Running a hand up Will's body, he pulled on his shirt, bringing him a little closer. "But I suppose I could make an exception for you...my love."

"I wouldn't want to taint your kitchen with take out food, I'll help you cook." Will put an arm around his waist and rested his head on the doctor's chest, ear near his heart, relaxing at the way it beat. A perfect rythym. He was about to say something when the elevator made a loud noise and shuddered to a stop. Hannibal looked around, waiting a few moments to see if it would start back up again. It didn't. He pressed the emergency button and told the disembodied voice on the other end that they were stuck.

"We'll have you out as soon as we can but it may take a while sir, just sit tight ok."

Hannibal sighed. "Sorry Will, it looks like we may be here some time. Dinner will have to wait for now."

Will say himself looking very dissapointed in the mirrored wall of the elevator. He embraced Hannibal again. "It was too good to be true, leaving work early..."

"Indeed it was." Hannibal slid his arm around Will, then caught their reflections in the mirror and smiled at him. "You know...I can think of a very pleasant way to pass the time." He trailed his hand down Will's body as they both watched in the mirror, slipping a finger through a gap between the buttons on his shirt. Just a small touch of skin.

Will's eyes widened in surprise. "You can't mean... really?"

Hannibal smirked little. "That's exactly what I mean William." He undid the top button of Will's shirt. "Do the mirrors excite you as they excite me?"

"Yes...they do." He spoke hesitantly but his hands were already undoing Hannibal's tie. He was turned on by the the idea of seeing Hannibal touch him in the mirror but was also terrified someone might catch them. "I... want to see you in the mirror while you're taking me doctor."

Hannibal was both surprised and aroused. "I think perhaps our encounter in the restaurant gave you a taste for...forbidden fruit Will." He unbuttoned Will's shirt completely, leaving it open, and stroked a fingertip around one of his nipples, looking him in the eyes. "Does the idea of getting caught excite you also?"

"What excites me, is the idea of prim and proper Dr. Lecter wanting to have sex with me in places where he can get caught and ruin his reputation."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, smirking again. "You see me as so prim and proper Will, but..." he took off Will's belt and undid his pants, "....I enjoy my fair share of debauchery." He pulled the pants down, and Will stepped out of them then leaned back supporting his body on the rails.

"I know you do... are you going to take off your clothes or are you taking me while completely dressed?"

Hannibal tilted his head to one side looking at him, then unbuttoned his own shirt halfway so Will could see some of his chest. "I think perhaps...a little of both." He moved closer swiftly, pinning Will against the rail and mirrored wall, kissing him hard. "Take off the boxers....leave your shirt on and open. The color suits you."

Will took off his boxers and leaned back again, enjoying the new experience of being half naked in this public place. "Always with the colors, one could say you are fixated on my skin and eyes." Will ran his hand over Hannibal's chest, marvelling on the softness of his skin.

Hannibal breathed in the scent of him. "You said before that I make you feel like a work of art. You are Will. Your skin and the garments you drape on it are a pallette of exquisite beauty. You should be admired and honored as such."

Not knowing what to say anymore,Will kissed him passionately, burying fingers in his silver blonde hair.

Hannibal grabbed hold of Will, turning him to face the mirrored wall, then took hold of his erection. "Watch us...watch me touch you.." he whispered in Will's ear and started stroking him.

Will moaned softly, opening his legs and leaning back against Hannibal. "Hmm... I want.... to see you make me come." He watched Hannibal's fingers on his hard cock, reflected in the mirror, arousing him more than ever. The doctor looked back at him so intensely, Will felt like he was like burning.

Hannibal could feel the heat of his blush. "You are...tantalising William," he breathed in Will's ear, kissed his neck and kept stroking.

"Wh...what if... they get it fixed sooner then they thought...and the doors open?"

"Then they will find us. They will see me taking you, thrusting deep within your body. They will hear you moan my name as you writhe against the wall, naked, and lost in euphoria."

Will moaned loudly. "Ha...Hannibal, I need you now." His thighs twitched and he could feel an orgasm already pooling in his stomach.

"Mmm...yes my love.." Hannibal turned Will again pushing him back up against the mirrored wall , then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small tube. "I went the liberty of purchasing this on the way here, in the hope that you would be joining me tonight." He smirked a little and unzipped his pants taking out his own erection and slicking on some of the lubricant. He pushed up against Will, "Do you want me to use some on you my love?"

"No, I want a little pain, just a little....I want to feel you stretching me.... filling me completely."

"Hmmm.." , Hannibal liked what he heard. "Good...and I will give you so much pleasure to balance it." He took hold of Will's legs pulling them round him and pushing him farther up the mirror, trying to get some leverage to push inside as Will put both hands on his shoulders to balance himself.

Will revelled in the sensations of the cold mirror on his back and the warm feeling of Hannibal's body. He gasped, closing his eyes. "Do it Hannibal, I can't wait."

Turned on further by his desperate words Hannibal positioned himself enough and pushed the head of his cock inside Will, looking him in the eyes. He waited a few moments, then pushed a little further, "Will?"

Opening his eyes again, Will kissed him and thrust his hips, forcing Hannibal inside in one deep movement, taking the doctor by surprise. "Oh God... Hannibal, move."

"Will...uhnnn Will..." he started thrusting in and out, holding onto Will's legs, wanting to give him what he so desperately needed. Will felt tight and warm around him, the friction was incredible.

Even fully clothed, the way Hannibal's body looked in the mirror was driving Will insane. _You always say I'm a work of art but you're so much closer to that than I am,_ he thought."Hannibal... you're perfect...hmmm... you're....perfect."

Hannibal's heart soared again. "Will..." he murmured softly and kept on thrusting, watching Will's flesh pressed against the glass. S _o beautiful._ He realised he could see their reflections echoed around the mirrored room, their bodies from all angles, and his cock deep inside Will. The very image made him feel like he was getting even harder.

Will was thrusting back into him as much as he could manage, being pinned to the elevator wall. He followed Hannibal's eyes to their reflections in the mirrors. "Hmmm, I like what I'm seeing too." He felt Hannibal's cock stroke his prostate with a slight change of angle and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm... close Hannibal...". Biting Will's lips softly, and moaning , Hannibal thrust once, hitting him hard where he needed it, then again to push him over the edge. Will's body suddenly spasmed with the intensity of his orgasm, a single drop of sweat fell from his forehead and landed between their bodies. He came moaning Hannibal's name.

The sound brought Hannibal to the brink. "Uhhh ..Wi..Will.." He thrust again and again then came deep inside Will, gasping and aching from the exertion. He loosened his grip on Will's legs, letting him slide down the mirror, then kissed his neck and lips. "Will....that was..." He began, too breathless speak.

"Amazing." Will finished for him, smiling and holding on to Hannibal because his legs were a little shaky.

Hannibal smiled, holding him steady, "Yes..it was..." Kissing him again, he breathed in his scent once more. " _You_ are amazing, my love." He started to pick up Will's clothes and his own tie from the floor and help Will get dressed.

"Thank you... for everything." He didn't mean for the help getting dressed, he just felt so thankful for the way Hannibal made him feel. "You truly are my anchor."

Hannibal stopped for a moment, just to look at him, overcome by his words. He put a hand on Will's neck, stroking his face with his thumb. "And I always will be. No matter how stormy it gets or how our ship sways, it will never sink. I will forever be your anchor and we will always find our way back to each other."

 


	5. In Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic gesture leads to Will getting another music lesson from Hannibal ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really got imaginative with this one ;)
> 
> [Harpsichord sex! Hell yeah! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Miryam ]

Hannibal was putting the finishing touches to another magnificent meal as Will watched in the kitchen, "I'm happy you could make it to dinner tonight Will."

"I'm happy you invited me." Will loved watching him cook, each dish was like a work of art. He smiled and leaned against the counter, enjoying the delicious smell of the food and the way Hannibal looked with his shirt sleeves rolled up.

Hannibal couldn't help smiling when he noticed Will admiring him. "Dinner is ready, come." He walk through to the dining room but left the plates on the table. "I have something for you."

"Sounds intriguing doctor."

Hannibal led him to the room where his harpsichord was, a flower arrangement was sitting on it, he picked it up with both hands and gave it to Will. "I hope you like them William."

Will was surprised and so happy at the gesture, he was lost for words. "They're...beautiful" he managed to say as he took the flowers. "Thank you Hannibal." He leaned around the bouquet and kissed Hannibal softly. "You really meant what you said about giving me flowers."

"Of course Will," Hannibal tucked a stray ebony curl behind Will's ear as Will leaned into his touch. "I'm happy you like them." .

"I truly do, no one's ever bought me flowers before...this is all new to me."

"I'm happy to be the first. "Hannibal took the vase from him and deposited it on a table near the harpsichord then turned back and kissed him gently, one of Will's hands accidentally knocking against the harpsichord keys.

"Sorry I...didn't mean to do that."

"It's ok." Hannibal smiled at him reassuringly and lightly hit few keys creating a melodic sound.

"You make it look so easy," Will said with a smile. "Have you practiced a lot?"

"I learned when I was a child. I've been playing ever since" He took Will's hand and kissed it. "I could teach you if you want to, I'm sure you'll learn quickly."

"Well you were certainly a good teacher when we played the Theremin." Will blushed a little, remembering that night.

"Hmm... so you like my teaching method?"

"Yes...I enjoyed the lesson very much."

"We can see if I can better myself, if you don't mind having to reheat our dinner later."

"I don't mind at all, I'm...eager to learn doctor."

"Good. Sit please" He played a few keys demonstrating a simple tune for Will."Your turn, if you make a mistake you'll have to take off one item of clothing, if you do it right, I'll take one off."

Will looked at him, surprised but pleased at the risqué suggestion. "That's uhh...obviously going to work out more in your favour than mine doctor. I'm going to end up naked pretty quickly."

"I certainly hope so." Hannibal winked at him and played the tune again.

Will couldn't help smirking , though he was a little nervous now. He put his hands on the keys and attempted the melody that Hannibal had just played. It was almost perfect apart from the last note and his heart fluttered in his chest.

"Hmmm... you should take off your shoes first."

Will slipped his shoes off, he could see Hannibal was enjoying this already. "Ok, give me another melody. I can do better this time."

"Let's see." Hannibal thought for a moment then played another series of notes, just as easy as the first one. "Your turn." He leaned in and left a soft kiss on Will's cheek.

Will tried really hard with this new melody, he wanted to see Hannibal take something off. This time he didn't miss a single note. "Well doctor..."

"Well done William. What would you like me to take off?"

Will leaned in, very close and whispered in his ear, "Your shirt please doctor."

Pleased that Will was so eager to see his body again, Hannibal took his shirt off slowly, giving him a show. He let his hands rest on the keys again,played another tune, this time not so easy. Will attempted it but went wrong halfway through. He smirked again, turning to Hannibal and wondering what he would ask him to take off this time ."That could have gone better."

"Not for me. Please, let me help you take off your shirt." He started unbuttoning Will's blue shirt, barely touching his skin as Will dropped his arms to his sides letting Hannibal undress him.

"I think you're enjoying this doctor." He had goosebumps on his now bare skin from the cool air and his own excitement.

"Oh I am enjoying it William, don't doubt it." He leaned closer, breathing in the warm scent of Will's arousal. "So are you." He touched Will's neck lightly with his lips, not kissing, just a small touch, tantalising him, then played the same melody for Will to try again.

Will played once more and really thought he had it this time. "Well? That was better wasn't it?"

"Better, but not perfect. I'll take off your socks." Hannibal patted his lap for Will to put his feet up, he removed his socks and stroked the inside of one of his feet with a single finger making Will hum appreciatively . It was a sensitive place for him. "Try again."

Again, Will hit every note as it should be played. "Perfect this time." He smiled seductively at Hannibal. "And what will you be removing this time doctor?"

"Whatever you want Will." Hannibal stroked his thigh waiting for an answer.

Will felt a movement in his pants but tried to ignore it and keep his composure. "I think....your very expensive shoes this time doctor."

Hannibal laughed softly, "Very expensive shoes off then." He bent down and took them off , then played another melody, a much harder one this time, and turned to look at Will, smirking again."I have huge faith in you Will."

Will already knew this wasn't going to go well, this one was a lot more complicated, but he was smiling anyway, enjoying the game Hannibal was playing. He surprised himself by getting most of it right but when he'd finished he could see from the bigger smirk on the doctor's face that he hadn't perfected it.

"You learn so fast, but fortunately for me you made a few mistakes." He started unbuttoning Will's pants and felt him getting hard under his touch. "Take them off."

Will stood up letting his pants fall to the floor, stepping out of them as Hannibal watched. "I said this wouldn't go well for me didn't I?"

A smirk played at the corner of Hannibal's lips as he turned back to the harpsichord and started playing again, a longer, darker melody this time. "Sit on top of the harpsichord."

Will raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sit...on it?" Hannibal just looked back at him placidly, waiting for Will to do as he said, so Will pushed himself up onto the instrument. "Is this what you had in mind?" He opened his legs a little, knowing Hannibal could see he was hard through the fabric of his grey boxers.

"I have better things in mind but this will do for now." Hannibal kept playing, the melody getting stronger and darker as he alternated between looking at the keys and then at Will.

Will could feel the harpsichord vibrate beneath him, resonating through his skin as Hannibal played and the melody got more complicated. He licked his lips, closing his eyes for a moment. "I can _feel_ the music...actually _feel it_."

"I know...do you like it?" Hannibal didn't stop playing, didn't drop a note. "I wrote this for especially for you."

Will opened his eyes. "You...wrote this for me?" Leaning forward, he reached out to touch Hannibal's face. "Did you know what it would do to me? Did you picture me like this?"

"I will not confirm or deny that." He smiled and kept playing, getting close to the end of the song. "Feel it, Will... this is for you."

The melody got heavier, stronger and vibrated through Will's body even more. He opened his legs wider, he couldn't help himself, feeling each note making him harder as the song reached a crescendo. "Hmmm...Hannibal..."

When he reached the end of the song Hannibal quickly stood between Will's legs. "How does it feel?" He kissed Will's neck, smelling his arousal heavier and overpowering now.

"Incredible...like nothing I've ever experienced." Will was breathless, so turned now, he reached out for Hannibal and wrapped his legs around him. "Will you touch me now? Please?"

Hannibal kissed him passionately, tugging at his boxers, Will lifted his hips allowing Hannibal to strip him naked right there on the harpsichord. Hannibal took hold of his erection, stroking him a few times. "Tell me what do you need me to do Will."

Will leaned in, breathing shallow, as Hannibal stroked him. "I...need you..to put your mouth on me, just a little..." He licked his lips and whispered, "Then...I want to come inside you, give you my own melody."

Hannibal shivered, the intricate intensity of Will's words heightening his arousal. He put both hands on the harpsichord, bending his head down and licking the tip of Will's cock before taking him completely in his mouth. Sucking slowly, he let his lips slide up and down Will's flesh while rolling his tongue around in a circular motion. Recluctantly he let go, standing up and taking a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket before taking them off along with his boxers. "I was prepared this time" he said with a smirk. "Lay down."

"I'm impressed doctor," Will laid back on the harpsichord, tingling with anticipation, the wood of the instrument felt cold on his warm skin.

"I aim to please." Hannibal moved over him, one of his legs between Will's, putting friction on his hard cock. He could feel Will's hard nipples against his own chest and moved down to suck on them, his tongue playing with the tips.

"Uhh...Hannibal..." Will arched his back under the sensation and roughly grabbed the doctors hair.

Hannibal sucked harder, enjoying the pinch on his skull with every pull. He turned them both suddenly, so Will was over him, and opened his legs leaving Will between them. "All yours to do as you please."

It felt good being on top of Hannibal, here on the instrument that meant so much to him. Will pressed his stomach against his, grinding his body and rubbing their cocks together. They both moaned with the friction and Will put his mouth on Hannibal's shoulders, kissing him softly and grazing his teeth across the skin.

Hannibal gasped and pressed the bottle of lube against the palm of Will's hand. "I want you inside me Will."

Will looked at him for a moment, seeing the need in his eyes. He took the lube and slicked some on his own cock, gasping at the sensation on his taut skin as Hannibal watched. Then he coated three of his fingers. "I...haven't done this before but...I want to try. I want to make you really ready for me this time Hannibal." He gazed down at the doctor, keeping eye contact as he teased his entrance with one finger, then slowly pushed it inside.

Hannibal groaned again and thrust his hips. "You're doing it perfectly."

Will couldn't help smiling at his response. "Good." He pushed a second finger in, scissoring them and leaned down to kiss Hannibal as he moaned into the kiss, biting his lower lip softly and moving in unison with Will's hand. In that moment, Will felt powerful. He pushed a third finger in and whispered between kisses, "Call me William again."

"Hmmm...William...I'm ready for you." He could feel Will stretching him with his wet fingers. It was driving him insane and Will knew it. He loved giving Hannibal pleasure like this, revelled in seeing him writhe around beneath him, and he had no intention of stopping yet.

"Soon, I promise." He moved his body against Hannibal's again, their cocks rubbing together and leaking on to each others skin, both gasping at the sensation. Still moving his fingers around inside him, Will bent his head down and took Hannibal's painfully hard cock in his mouth and sucked slowly, taking time to stroke his tongue over the slit. Hannibal gasped for air, grabbed at Will's ebony curls, trying to regain some composure so he wouldn't thrust hard into Will's mouth. "William... hmm...William..."

Hearing Hannibal call him that did things to Will, making every sensation that little bit more pleasureable. Hannibal's cock was leaking pre come down his throat, Will could taste him, all bitter and sweet at the same time. He slowly slid his mouth off, and took his fingers out, unable to wait any longer and knowing Hannibal couldn't either. He moved over him again, pulling his legs around him, then pushing inside and almost immediately started thrusting. "You've waited long enough doctor."

A loud moan escaped Hannibal's lips, feeling Will, so hard, so powerful was a sensation like no other. The closet thing to heaven he knew he'd ever feel. Fingernails digging in Will's back, he moved with him rythymically, making their own music. "Yes William....hmm... I want you to come inside me...I'm so close.."

Will thrust harder and pushed deeper, moaning into Hannibal's shoulder. He thrust again, hitting his prostate, and again, trying not to come yet himself. "On my skin...Hannibal...come on my skin...please..."

Hannibal finally let go, emptying heat, lust and passion all over Will's stomach, still feeling his thrusts resonate inside him. "William, come for me baby." The term of endearment felt a little strange on his tongue but he wanted, needed, to call him that, and those very words made Will climax. He filled Hannibal deep inside with the sweetest melody he'd ever played. Hannibal embraced him, feeling both their heart beats slowing down as Will held on so tightly trying to steady his breaths. He looked down at Hannibal, exhausted and beautiful underneath him and stroked his face. "I love you."

Hannibal smiled up at him. "I love you too."

Will pulled out slowly and managed to lay by Hannibal's side on the harpsichord, trailing fingers in his chest hair. "Well...this wasn't quite the music lesson I had in mind....but I think I learnt a few things."

"Yes, you did. I like having you as student." He put his face so close to Will's shoulder, inhaling deeply the decadent scent of his body's satisfaction.

"Hmmm...then maybe you can teach me even more in the future Dr Lecter."

"I will teach you whatever you want William."

"Then... I look forward to continuing my tutelage doctor."

 


	6. On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal asks Will to go with him on a search for a special recipe ingredient. But is that really all he has in mind? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still having so much fun writing this series! :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this naughty new chapter ;)

"Mushrooms?" Will looked at Hannibal quizzically. He'd arrived at Will's door a few minutes ago looking as excited as he could ever actually look. "You want to drive out to middle of nowhere in the freezing cold to look for mushrooms for a recipe and you're asking me to come with you?" Will couldn't help starting to smile.

Hannibal sat gracefully at Will's kitchen table. "William, this is the only season that I can find this particular variety of mushroom, and I would be very grateful if you accompany me."

Sighing, Will smiled properly at him now. "Your passion for food is astounding sometimes. Will I get to sample this particular meal you'll be making with them?"

"I promise I'll cook something especially for you." Hannibal tilted his head to one side and smiled. "Whatever you want."

Will leaned across the table and kissed him softly. "That's ok then. I'll get my coat."

Outside, Hannibal opened the door of the Bentley for Will, who smiled as he got in, happy that the man he loved did these little things like opening doors and pulling out his chair in a restaurant. Then he felt a blush creep across his cheeks and smiled even more as Hannibal got in and he remembered their first encounter in this very car. "This brings back good memories."

Hannibal turned to him, smiling, then kissed him softly. "Indeed it does. "

They drove for a while, ending up quite far out and away from the main roads. "The trees are such a beautiful colour here," Will remarked as they pulled up.

"Yes, I have come here a few times to draw." Hannibal got out and opened Will's door again.

"I'd love to see those sketches, you draw beautifully." Will leaned up and kissed Hannibal, brushing against soft lips, feeling the warmth of his body in the cold weather.

"Hmm William.." Hannibal put a hand on the back of Will's neck, getting lost in his taste and scent. "You smell delicious."

"I stopped wearing that aftershave you hate so much...I like it when you breathe me in."

Hannibal hummed in approval, "I appreciate that, your own personal scent is better than anything that can be bought in a store."

"I'm glad you approve," Will smiled seductively, "We should find these mushrooms, before I get carried away doctor." He ran a hand down Hannibal's coat as the doctor kissed him again, biting softly on his lower lip.

"I wouldn't mind getting carried away." Hannibal pulled him even closer.

"Hmm...I thought you were desperate to find these mushrooms..."

"The mushrooms can wait, don't you think, Will?" He took hold of Will's coat, undoing the buttons. "Unless it's too cold for you..."

Will smirked, letting Hannibal slip his coat off despite the cold, "I'm starting to wonder if all this was just an elaborate ruse to get me out here alone, doctor."

"William, I'm incapable of doing such things, however I am a man who doesn't like to let opportunities go." Hannibal skimmed his lips across Will's neck, smelling his arousal, so sweet. He was grateful that the sweetness on his skin had lingered long after his encephalitis had been cured. "Forgive me for pointing it out but you can't deny you're aroused too."

"I don't deny it doctor, in fact..." Will pulled his sweater over his head, "I'm proud of it".

Feeling a strong tug of arousal down in his stomach, Hannibal licked his lips. Will's skin was white from the cold but his cheeks were flushed with the heat of desire. The sight before him made Hannibal hunger for Will, so delectable and exquisite . "I want to take you here in the cold, over my car, would you let me?"

"You seem to have a penchant for having your way with me on top of things doctor..." Will pushed himself up onto the hood of the car, sitting for a few moments before opening his legs. "First the harpsichord...now the Bentley."

Hannibal moved to stand between his legs and stroked his thighs. "I want to have you in any way possible." He undid the zipper on Will's pants and pulled them off followed by grey boxers as Will watched, then leaned forward and whispered in Hannibal's ear, "And I want to let you doctor."

Hannibal felt a movement in his pants, his cock twitching with want and need. "I'm glad you're a willing subject." He smirked and took Will's semi hard cock in hand, licking his lips before starting to suck, feeling Will get harder and harder inside his mouth.

Will moaned, tossing his head back as Hannibal pleasured him, enjoying every second. "God...your lips...uhhh.." He reached down to run fingers through his silver streaked hair and watch him suck so expertly.

Hannibal slid his lips off to take off his coat and lay it over the hood for Will. "Would you let me draw you like this someday?"

Will laid back on the soft coat, enjoying the sensation of wool on his naked skin. "Yes...I'd love that. But am I really worth drawing doctor?"

Hannibal climbed onto the hood, taking off his shirt and moving over Will. "Yes. You're beautiful Will, your green eyes so expressive.." he kissed Will's eyelids, "...and your skin so soft." He moved down to kiss his neck and chest as Will wrapped his muscular arms around him stroking his strong back.

"You're the only one...who speaks to me this way...the only one who ever has."

A low possessive growl escaped Hannibal's mouth. The sound turned Will on further, he needed to hear it again, and whispered close to Hannibal's ear, "I'm yours you know...all yours...I'm your William."

Hannibal growled a little louder this time and bit Will's shoulder, not so softly. "You're all mine...mine." Punctuating the second 'mine,' with another bite, this time on Will's neck.

Will moaned softly at hearing his possessive tone again and the sensation of the bites. "Say it again...whose am I Hannibal?"

"You are mine William, no one else can have you, just me."

"I don't want anyone else Hannibal. Just you."

Hannibal pushed his hips into Will making him moan again, louder this time, feeling hardness against his own. "Take off my pants."

With firm hands Will pulled the zipper and yanked down Hannibal's tailored pants, letting him shake them off completely, then kissed him hard and deeply. "I need you so badly."

Hannibal's third growl turned into a moan against Will's lips. "Keep talking." He took hold of both their hard cocks and started stroking them at the same time, illiciting a gasp from Will.

"I would do anything for you...uhh..God...you complete me...and I love you."

"And I... love you William... hmm.... I can't stand not being close to you..." Hannibal stopped stroking and moved down Will's body, kissing and inhaling the intoxicating scent of his growing arousal. "Open your legs."

Will opened his legs wide, wanting to feel Hannibal there. He was so wet now, his cock leaking onto his skin as Hannibal coated his fingers with saliva while looking him in the eyes.

"Tell me how much you want me."

"Uhh....more than....anything. " Will grabbed for Hannibal's hair, writhing as he started teasing Will's entrance with his fingers and tongue. "I want...you in the best and worst ways....and I want all of you...from now to eternity."

"And you shall have all of me." Hannibal thrust two saliva coated fingers inside him hitting his prostate perfectly.

"Uhhh..." Will groaned and arched his back, managing to gasp, "Hannibal...yes...Hannibal...more...please.."

Thrusting his fingers hard inside Will he sucked his cock again, moaning from the sheer pleasure of making Will feel good.

"Uhhh Jesus...Hannibal.." Will moaned loudly, knowing that no one could hear him way out there in the woods. "Louder...please....I love the sound.."

Hannibal groaned louder, "Will...William, I want to feel you...now..."

The final 'William' was enough for Will, arching his back, he grabbed hold of Hannibal's hair again and came hot and desperate in his mouth, uttering his name over and over. He managed to lift his head to watch Hannibal swallow and lick the last drops of white lust from his cock. He reached down for Hannibal's hand and pulled him up his body. "Just lie with me...ok?...I want to feel your body on mine."

Hannibal embraced him, feeling him shiver from the cold air, needing to protect him. His warmth felt so good radiating through Will's body, he kissed Hannibal softly, tasting himself on his lips and tongue.

"Just a moment." Hannibal hated to separate from Will but was worried now that he might get catch a chill. He jumped off the car and picked up Will's coat to cover him

Grateful for the gesture and the warmth, Will reached for him again as he climbed back on the hood. He ran his hand over Hannibal's chest, entwining fingers in his hair as Hannibal let go a small sound of contentment. Letting his hand wander further down Will could feel how hard he still was, and lightly stroked his cock with the back of his hand. "You were so busy taking care of me, we didn't take care of you." He whispered in Hannibal's ear, "Make love to me...let go inside me."

Hannibal kissed his shoulder, then moved over Will again, positioning himself between his legs. Reaching under Will's body and into the pocket of his coat, he pulled out a small tube.

Will almost laughed, "Now I'm certain you planned all this doctor Lecter...meticulously."

A smirk played at the corners of Hannibal's mouth as he coated his erection with lube and pushed inside Will. "I might have thought about it."

" 'Might have'? Well I suppose that's the best confession I'm going to get from you isn't?"

He wrapped his legs tighter around Hannibal, putting both arms around his neck, enjoying every thrust as he got hard again already because of him. Will wasn't shivering from the cold anymore, Hannibal's love was warming him, kindling his body and soul like a fire. He spoke, to turn him on as he'd done earlier, to make him come this time. "No one's ever made love to me like you do...uhh...Hannibal....you make me ecstatic...."

His words made Hannibal even harder and he thrust faster "Hmm... Will..." He stroked Will wanting to make him come for a second time.

Moaning softly at his touch, Will looked down between their bodies to watch him stroke, getting turned on even more. "William...say it....your William...."

"You're... mine William... nobody can make you... feel like I can..." He thrust a few more times hitting Will's prostate, pushing him ever closer to the brink.

"That's right...no one..." Will was so close but he wanted to satisfy Hannibal before himself. "Come for me...let me feel it....let me take care of you first..."

"William... uhh...I'm so close..." Hannibal moaned again, "Tell me how much you want this."

"So...damn...much..." Will breathed fast and shallow, "It's all I want. Give it to me."

With one final thrust Hannibal came inside him, whispering, "William...William..."

Those final words pushed Will over the edge again as he felt the beautifully familiar rush of heat flood inside him. "Uhhh..uhhh.." He leaned up, kissing Hannibal roughly, coming on both their bodies as they kissed. Breathing hard and fast, Hannibal lay down next to Will on the hood, covering him again with the coat as Will pulled him closer.

"I...meant every word I said. It wasn't the lust talking. You are my everything."

"You're my everything too William. I have something I've been meaning to ask you, would you come live with me?" He looked into Will's eyes, waiting for an answer as Will looked back at him in surprise. He had hoped this question would come one day, but didn't know if Hannibal would ever ask him.

"I...would love nothing more than to live with you." Will kissed him again, and couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Telling Jack my change of address should be an interesting conversation."

Hannibal smiled, "It will be very interesting indeed, that's the reason I insist on accompanying you."

"Well that's a relief I won't be doing it on my own." Will sighed, contentedly, "And I suppose I won't be doing anything on my own from now on. Because you'll always be right beside me. _My Hannibal_."

 


	7. Drawn To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A risqué art lesson...Hannigram style ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just had to so this chapter after that little comment from Hanni in the last one about drawing Will ;) 
> 
> (I'm still working through the updates guys so thanks for being patient :) ) Hope you enjoy this one ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [ yay! Miryam ;) ]

　

Answering his door, Hannibal was greeted with the sight of Will looking as beautiful as ever. "Good afternoon Will, please come in."

Will walked in smiling and leaned in to kiss him. "I missed you." And he really had, although they'd only had dinner together at Will's house last night, making plans for moving in together.

Hannibal smiled into the kiss. "I missed you too" _How can I not miss you?_ He though to himself. He took Will's coat and led him straight upstairs to a room Will hadn't seen before. It looked like an artists studio.

He saw Hannibal's sketching tools and paper laid out on a table. "So this is what you had in mind for today..." Will said with a seductive smile. "...drawing me, like you said you wanted to."

"Of course William, as long as you're still comfortable with that" Hannibal walked over to the window and opened the curtain, letting the sunlight in.

"I'd be honoured. But...I'm not really sure what to do...I haven't posed for anyone to draw me before."

"You don't need to worry, I'll help you with that." Hannibal walked back to him, took hold of his face and kissed him passionately. "Please, take your clothes off."

Already tingling from the passionate kiss, Will's skin prickled with arousal. "This is just for you, right? You won't show anyone else the sketches?"

"Just for me Will." He kissed Will's neck and smelled the delicious beginnings of his arousal.

"Ok.." Will started to unbutton his shirt and open it. "Want to help me with this?" He said with another seductive smile.

Hannibal smiled back again and slipped the shirt off, touching only his shoulders, nothing else, then unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor, pooling around his ankles.

Will stood there for a second before stepping out of them, then looked him in the eyes as he pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them too. He'd been naked in front of Hannibal countless times by now but this felt different somehow. "Now what doctor?"

"Now..." Hannibal gently turned him around and kissed the back of his neck, going down his back, leaving a trail of kisses and small, soft bites. "...lay down on the sofa please."

Will sat, and tried to find a comfortable position that he thought Hannibal would like. He laid back resting on a cushion with one leg raised slightly.

"Perfect." Hannibal sat near him on an ornate chair, with his sketch book and a pencil. He began drawing the contours of Will's beautiful body, a small arousal ever present in the air between them. "Your skin is so perfect William... like rich cream, and your hair like chocolate curls."

Will blushed a little, from the compliment and growing arousal. "You can still make me blush with a single sentence." He smiled, "Promise me you'll never stop doing that, even when we're old and grey, you'll still make me blush Hannibal."

"It will be my pleasure." Hannibal looked from Will to the paper in front of him as he sketched. "The way the sun falls on your skin reminds me of my childhood in Lithuania, the winter was merciless and the sun was always welcome, I used to climb a tree and let the sun's rays warm me."

Will smiled as he enveloped himself in Hannibal's memory. "Sounds idyllic....I can just picture you, little Hannibal" He knew there was more to it that Hannibal wasn't telling him, he could feel it, but he wouldn't push him for more detail, wouldn't use his empathy. Hannibal would tell him if and when he was ready.

Hannibal sighed as the memory lingered, remembering little Mischa holding onto his neck, the only time he'd climbed a tree with her. "It's a beautiful memory." He stood up, then kneeled at Will's side "You're losing your beautiful blush." He touched Will's hip, drawing small patterns with his finger and kissed him again, his other hand teasing Will's nipple as Will opened his mouth enough to let Hannibal's tongue inside. He arched his back, gasping with pleasure.

"You know exactly what to do to get it back,"

"Yes..." Hannibal softly stroked down to his thigh.

Will blushed again, his skin turning pink with heat from Hannibal's touches . He took Hannibal's hand from his thigh and kissed it softly, then sucked on one of his fingertips and moaned.

"Such a tease..."

"You know me too well doctor."

Hannibal kissed him once more, and stood up to start sketching again, leaving Will disappointed and filled with longing. It was obvious now, how aroused he was, already getting hard just lying there. "This is more difficult than I thought it would be, I don't like not being able to touch you when you're so close to me."

The corners of Hannibal's lips lifted a little, "What would you like to do Will?"

Will suppressed a smile, it was as if Hannibal was reading his mind. "Can you still sketch me if I'm moving a little?"

"You'll have to keep it to a minimum." Hannibal looked at him and raised his nose a little. "I can smell your arousal."

"I'm sure you can doctor." Will smirked, "Seeing as you insist on completing this masterpiece before making love to me...," He slid his hand down his toned body and started slowly, lightly touching his hardening cock, "...I just need something to keep me going.."

"I can understand that." He kept sketching, now drawing with intricacy the way that Will was touching himself. "Lick your fingers and touch the head." Hannibal said softly as he drew.

Will raised his eyebrows, trying not to smirk even more. "You're the artist, I'll do whatever you say." He put four fingertips in his mouth, sucking on them as Hannibal watched then reached down and rubbed the head of his cock, gasping because it felt so good.

"Tell me Will, how does it feel?"

"Even better with wet fingers....God it tingles...."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Stroke yourself, slowly and describe what you feel to me." The sketch was turning out even better than he'd hoped.

Will took hold of his cock, stroking slowly, "I ... feel like I'm on fire...everything is heat...I'm so wet....and it throbs....my cock throbs because I need you so much..."

Hannibal felt his own cock twitch inside his pants, he was getting so hard. They both enjoyed hearing Will use a word so inelegant for the first time. "Pinch your nipples."

Will did as he was told, his other hand wandering up to his hard nipples. He pinched and rubbed, alternating between them, his breathing quickening as he tried not to arch his back and move too much for the sketch.

Hannibal shifted in his seat as he watched. "Suck your fingers again, make then really wet, I want to see you penetrate yourself while you stroke."

"Uh...God...Hannibal I won't be able to keep still..." He sucked on his fingers anyway and moved so he could reach his entrance while he stroked. He teased himself first, gasping at the sensation then pushed one finger in and groaned loudly.

"It's ok, you can move now." Most of the sketch was done and even if it wasn't, Hannibal couldn't care less. "Does it feel good?"

Will let out another moan and writhed under his own touch as he pushed another finger inside, grateful he could move freely now. "It feels so...damn good...but it'd feel even better if your mouth was on me....those soft lips moving up and down my hard...wet... cock..."

Leaving the sketch on the chair, Hannibal got up and kneeled next to him, moved Will's hand away and replaced it with his own eager mouth.

"Uh...God...Hannibal yes..." Will was almost whimpering, still stretching himself with his own fingers. "That's so good....finally...feeling you..." He ran his free hand over his nipples again, almost blinded by arousal now.

"Let me take care of you."

Will managed to nod, his whole body nearly numb from pleasure.

Hannibal undressed quickly. "Tell me if this hurts too much." He straddled Will and put his hand to his mouth, ready to coat his cock with saliva.

"Wait...Let me. Like the first time we were together. " Will leaned up, put his mouth on the head of Hannibal's cock, letting saliva fall from his mouth, just as he'd done that day in the snowstorm. He slid his lips and tongue up and down slowly, arousing Hannibal more as he coated him, then laid back on the sofa, "I'm ready."

Hannibal bent down to kiss Will's forehead, then his lips again. "Remember, I need you tell me if I'm hurting you."

Will nodded, then gasped as Hannibal pushed inside him slowly, gently as he could. "Yes...uhh...yes", He opened his legs wider and wrapped his arms tighter around him. "Remember when you...made love to me....in your Bentley...just like this....and you said to tell you if it hurt too much..."

"I remember every beautiful moment I've spent with you, my love." He licked Will's nipples, teasing with his tongue while thrusting harder inside him. "How did you feel... the next day? Did it hurt too much?"

"I was.....sore...but it reminded me of what we'd shared....and it was all worth it..."

"Hmm... I'm glad it was worth it." Hannibal bit softly at his shoulder and started stroking his cock again. "Is this worth the pain too?"

"Always...." Will was moving with him now, getting used to the pain balanced with the pleasure. "Harder, Hannibal...and slower....hit me nice and slow." He whispered into Hannibal's damp shoulder, " I'm so close..."

"Yes William." Hannibal growled, that familiar possessive sound that Will loved to hear as they made love. He was breathing hard and shallow as he thrust deeper inside Will, adjusting his position to hit his prostate.

"Yes....God yes... Just like that...." Will moaned loudly, digging fingers into Hannibal's flesh. He reached a hand up to hold his face, trying to focus eyes on him. "Watch....watch me come...all for you...always for you...your William."

Another growl escaped Hannibal's lips,"Come for me William," he thrust again and again, still stroking Will.

"Hannibal...uh..uhh.." Will gripped onto him even tighter, still looking in his eyes, and shuddered, coming on Hannibal's hand and his own skin.

Seeing Will's face as he came so intensely triggered Hannibal's climax, he coated him white hot on the inside. He could smell both their satisfied scents merging together. "You're intoxicating William."

Will smiled breathlessly and pulled him down to lie on the sofa. "I hope you....always feel that way about me..." He stroked his face, "I love you Hannibal"

Looking in his eyes, holding him close Hannibal whispered, "I love you William."

 


	8. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal tell Jack about moving in together but his reaction isn't quite what either of them are expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'big reveal to Jack' chapter some people requested! Wrote this one on my own so hope you like it :) 
> 
> But...wow...umm....this is the last one guys. We've had an awesome time with this fic (seriously awesome) and we're really sad to let it go but we feel like this is a good ending and it's time to concentrate on our other fics :)
> 
> I want to thank Miri for being my brilliant writing partner, and coming up with such awesome, cute and verrrry hot ideas for this fic.

　

"Together?" Jack looked across his desk from Hannibal to Will and back again.

"Yes Jack."

"You're moving in together? Like...a couple?"

"Yes I'd call it that." Hannibal tried to hide his amusement at Jack's reaction.

"And what would you call it Will?"

"Love."

Jack raised his eyebrows and even Hannibal looked over at him, with a surprised smile.

"I don't know why you're looking so surprised doctor, we've said it enough times," Will looked at him with a hint of a smirk.

"But not so far, in front of other people."

"Well I thought it was about time."

Hannibal coudn't help breaking into a grin.

"Is this going to be a problem Jack?" Will asked, fully expecting it to be.

"I...might not have you work together much anymore...it could be seen as 'unethical.' But you make a good working team, so perhaps in exceptional cases."

"That's not what I meant Jack."

Jack sighed, "Doctor Lecter, Bella and I once told you at dinner about the day I met her in Italy."

Hannibal nodded.

"What we didn't tell you is that when we got home and started properly dating, her father hated me."

Will raised his eyebrows. "You? Why would he possibly have hated you?"

"Bella was...still is...a free spirit. Her father was remarkably progressive, didn't want his daughter 'held back' by marriage and all that came with that. What he hadn't thought through however, was that Bella was such a free spirit, such a determined young woman as he'd raised her to be, it didn't matter what he wanted. She revelled in making her own way in the world and for her, falling in love was as much a part of that as her work at NATO and everything else she was so passionate about. I'm just very lucky that I was the man she fell for. "Jack couldn't help smiling now, the image of his Bella so vividly in his mind. "Are you happy Will?"

"Happier than I ever thought possible." He looked across at Hannibal, smiling.

"Then no one should have a problem with that. And if they do, then they aren't worth your time anyway. " Jack stood up, walked around his desk and held out his hand to Will, who looked momentarily surprised before shaking it.

"I'm very happy for you." He let go of Will to shake Hannibal's hand, "For both of you."

As they got to the door of Jack's office he said, "I take it you're prepared for just how many dogs Will has, doctor?"

Hannibal smiled, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips. "I am."

"So I'll see at you back here on Monday, bright and early Will."

Will nodded, and made his way out into the hallway with Hannibal. "Well...that went better than I expected," He said as they got to the elevator, the glass walled one that brought back so many good memories.

"Indeed. I'm rather surprised myself."

"Maybe...we're not quite done with surprises yet today doctor...." Will grinned, then leaned closer as they waited for the elevator, which was still running slow, despite being fixed. Hannibal bent his head and kissed him softly. Somewhere in the background Zeller dropped the evidence bags he was holding, Jimmy grinned and Bev just smiled.

"I knew it." She said to herself.

But Will looked up at Hannibal, smiling as everyone else in the building melted away. "I love you Hannibal Lecter."

"And I love you Will Graham."

 


End file.
